Letting the Wolf Out for a Walk
by GreyFang82
Summary: K.O. makes a deal with T.K.O to save his friends, allowing T.K.O to be in control every Sunday and Monday. Now not only does K.O. have to deal with the troubles of his normal life, but also with whatever his other self does while he's not there.


Today seemed like a normal day for everyone in the plaza. Enid was putting her feet up on the check-out counter relaxing like usual, Rad was bragging about breaking his record of 100 pull ups this morning, Mr. Gar was checking over the store's stock for the 3rd time in the row for the sake of being thorough, and then there was KO the little preteen hero himself. KO was doing his normal duty of mopping the floors to the store with a smile on his face. All was well, as a matter of fact, even the rest of plaza was nice and quiet with not many people being there today. Then suddenly it all changed with today's Boxman attack.

The box fell directly into the center of the plaza with it instantly opening to reveal a sole robot, Darrel. KO and the rest of the store employees ran outside as quickly as possible, even Mr. Gar tagged along this time. "Great… It's Darrel again…" Enid said disappointedly knowing full well even KO could take on this threat. "Yeah I expected the whole gang to back you up Darrel!" Rad said with a smirk, "Especially with Mr. Gar here!" KO said enthusiastically from the possibility of Mr. Gar in action. Darrel was unphased by the groups comments and retorted with "I don't need the others. Not when I have the ability to take all of you on without breaking a sweat!" Enid and Rad let out a chuckle while Mr. Gar stood there with his arms crossed waiting to see what the robot could possibly though out that he hasn't seen before. Even KO was skeptical about Darrel being able to take out all three of them let alone all FOUR! But Darrel simply pulled out a watch he was keeping behind his back and slowly put it on while the heroes watched bored and unimpressed. The robot looked Mr. Gar in the eyes when he suddenly pushed a button on the side of the watch with a smile on his face…

The sudden weakness they all felt in their legs was unbearable! Everyone, except Darrel, dropped to their hands and knees from a sudden rush of fatigue and lightheadedness they all felt coming from the watch. "W-what's going o-on!" both Enid and Rad said while struggling to get to their feet. KO himself was lying flat on the ground from how weak he was, he turned to see how Mr. Gar was, he saw that Mr. Gar was able to get up one of his knees from the ground by using his arm to keep his body upright. "What is this!" Mr. Gar said in frustration to the robot. Darrel let out a healthy laugh before explaining "This little watch, made by Boxman himself, can completely nullify all heroic energy you flesh-bags have for up to 5 minutes. Which leaves you too weak to do anything!" the moment Darrel finished his explanation he moved back to the box he came in to pick up a small orb with a timer set to 1 minute in the center of it. Darrel proceeds to roll the orb bowling ball style toward the group of heroes in a position that leaves them all in circle around the it. Darrel walked up to the group explaining more while he did so "And this little orb will take you out once the timer hits zero, then it's lights out for all of you. Permanently!" Darrel walked passed the group all while laughing toward the store "And while it does that, I'll destroy the plaza! It's fool-proof!"

KO used his hands and feet to push himself into seeming Darrel walk to the front door before turning his hands into rockets and firing them across the store. KO looked at the orb's timer seeing it showing 55 seconds remaining. "Guys what a-are we going to do!" KO said struggling to look at the group. KO saw that both Rad and Enid were both flat on the floor just like him, while Mr. Gar was on his hands and knees. "I-I don't know k-kid…" Mr. Gar said in a somber tone. KO glanced back at the timer to see it show 40 seconds remaining. KO looked toward Enid and Rad "Guys! C-come on w-we can't give up yet!" But they couldn't even answer him. KO was in full blown panic mode! KO was on the verge of tears, he was feeling a myriad of emotions boiling inside of him: Fear, Sadness, and Powerlessness were all present. KO took another look at the orb… 35 seconds remained, and he knew what he had to do… He didn't like it, but he had to. KO closed his eyes and retreated into the dark corner of his mind to find the one person who could do something to save the plaza.

This portion of KO's mind was as dark as he remembered, and in the center of it was his other part of him still locked in his cage. KO walked to him holding a determined expression on his face. He got close enough to see that TKO was looking down in a way that made it impossible to tell what facial expression he was holding due to his hair obscuring it. KO grabbed the entrance of the cage and opened it, causing an echoing sound of metal squeaking, before talking "I need your help, do what you need to do…" KO closed his eyes expecting the part of him to rush out in excitement to be freed like he was from working with Dendy for the science fair. The room was space was quiet when suddenly, the sound of metal squeaking was heard again from the cage door closing. KO saw that TKO locked himself back into his cage "No" was all he said. KO was confused "No?" KO said "What do you mean no? Don't you want to get out? Don't you want to beat people up" KO said trying to convince his copy to come out. "Not when I'll be put back into the cage as soon as I finish…" TKO said in response. KO was a bit frustrated "If you don't help we won't survive this!" KO said in an almost shouting tone. TKO looked KO in the eyes with defiance before repeating his first answer "No" KO grabbed the cage doors with tears in his eyes before yelling with desperation his in voice "Please! I need your help! Please! If you don't you'll be wiped out.

TKO looked at his crying counterpart with some pity before speaking "…Fine… but only if we make a deal" KO took a step back from the cage, KO isn't the smartest kid around, that would be Dendy, but he was certainly not stupid. "What kind of deal do you have in mind?" He said to the wild haired boy. "I want to be able to take control every Sunday and Monday, and I want complete privacy while I do so" TKO without hesitation or thought, it seemed he had planned this proposition in advance. "And I promise not to hurt any of your family or friends during the time I'm in control, should I break the promise you automatically get control back…" KO was hesitant to make any kind of deal with his dark half, especially when he's asking for control for full two days without supervision by him. "How do I know you can keep that promise?" TKO let out an audible sigh before answering "Look, you're making a deal with yourself while in your body, the moment I break my part of the agreement you brain will instantly kick me out of the driver seat, not unlike it did when I tried to attack mom." KO remembered when that happened, KO's body completely froze the moment TKO tried to hit his mom and allowed him to take back control. KO nodded his head and reached out his hand, "Alright, if you promise not to hurt mom and my friends… then I guess I can't say no." TKO reached out and took KO's hand and shook it firmly and saying, "I promise."

Darrel was laughing like a maniac as he bombarded the whole plaza with missiles, lasers, and other projectiles when he heard a voice call him. "Hey!" said someone behind him. Darrel, while surprised, turned to see the messy haired TKO walking up to him. TKO looked at the watch on Darrel's right arm before speaking up "That's a nice watch you got there! Why don't you let me see it?" Darrel positioned himself toward TKO to shoot his weapons at him when he realized that… TKO was gone! Darrel took a moment to look around before seeing that his right arm was missing! "Geez, now that I got a closer look it… your watch is ugly!" TKO said while behind Darrel. TKO then crushed the watch on Darrel's detached arm before continuing "But you don't have to worry about that… because your face…" TKO waited for Darrel to turn around and look him in the eyes before finishing his snarky comment "Is going to end up even uglier." And before the robot could even react, TKO unleashed a single punch so strong it launched him straight into the sky.

TKO smiled to himself before realizing he left the orb by Mr. Gar and the rest of his friends unattended. He turned to see the orb showing that only five seconds remained. TKO rushed as fast as he could to the orb, right before kicking the ball as hard as he could. The orb was sent insanely far into the sky before the timer ended, causing a huge explosion. TKO looked to see the other three knocked out lying on the floor. In that moment KO took back control before running off to get his mom to help him get Mr. Gar and his friends some medical treatment.

With the help of KO's mom, they got everyone on their feet within a few minutes. Enid and Rad asked KO how he managed to save them from the bomb. KO tried to dodge the questions before making an excuse that maybe the watch doesn't work on weak people. The two, not really buying it, dropped the subject before thanking KO and getting back to work. Mr. Gar, Enid, and Rad continued work like usual, but KO was unusually quiet from then one. No one brought it up to him however, as they thought he was trying to process almost being killed today. But KO knew the real reason… he was scared. Scared that in two days TKO could do whatever he wants, and he could only hope he would keep his word.

Author's Note: Sorry that I had to start off with action right off the bat, but I needed TKO to come out somehow and this is the only thing I thought off. Feel free to leave constructive criticism and reviews for the story. I'll get to making the story more interesting in the next chapter, this chapter was just the set up.


End file.
